The one that got away
by helena cifer yagami
Summary: Songfic de la canción de Katy Perry con el mismo nombre que tome como base para desarrollar lo que sintió Orihime al perder a Ulquiorra espero les guste. Helcy n.n


**One shot **

Hola! bueno estoy de vuelta aunque no como quisiera ya sé que tengo un fic pendiente pero la verdad se me ha complicado un poco el desenlace, pero no se desesperen ya que les aseguro que la espera valdrá la pena mientras aquí les dejo un songfic que la verdad me gusto mucho como quedo y no solo porque la es una de mis canciones favoritas si no que creo que se adapta muy bien al Ulquihime. Lamento haber tardado tanto en volver pero tuve algunos problemillas con ahora mi exnovio y aunque me inspiraron bastante no tenía mucho tiempo para poder escribir, sin mencionar que en la escuela tenía mucha tarea pero bueno no las entretengo, espero que les guste.

Ah y como sabes los personajes son de Tite Kubo-Sama *-*

Helcy n_n

**The one that got away **

Como cada día me levante, tome una ducha y me puse mi uniforme para ir a la escuela y también como cada día des de qué volví me siento triste, rota e incompleta, tengo la sensación de que perdí algo importante o alguien, sé que no debería sentirme así, porque mis amigos empiezan a notarlo y no quiero preocuparlos pero no puedo evitarlo, te extraño y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en volver a verte, tocar tu mano y abrazarte, no recuerdo bien en qué momento comencé a sentir algo por ti, tus ojos verdes, tu mirada y tu forma de ser, nunca había conocido a alguien que me hiciera sentir segura, sin decir una palabra, sin tener que prometer que me rescataría y solo hacerlo, defenderme de cualquiera y del peligro que fuera arriesgando su propia vida, no quería que terminara así, ¿por qué no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para poder ayudarte?, se que no fue mi culpa pero me cuesta tanto entender que ya no volverás.

**Talk about our future**

**like we had a clue**

**Never planned that one day**

**I'd be losing you**

**In another life**

**I would be your girl**

**We keep all our promises**

**Be us against the world**

**In another life**

**I would make you stay**

**So I don't have to say**

**You were the one that got away**

**The one that got away**

(Hablamos acerca de nuestro futuro

como si tuviéramos una pista

Nunca planifique el día que te perdería

En otra vida desearía ser tu chica

Manteniendo nuestras promesas

de ser nosotros contra el mundo

En otra vida haría que te quedaras

Así no tendría que decir

que tu eres el único que se fue

Él único que se fue)

Creo que ya es tarde así que tome mi mochila, mis llaves y salí corriendo de mi casa hacia el instituto, cuando llegue me estaba esperando Tatsuki en la puerta de la entrada:

-Hola Hime, ¿dormiste bien? Luces un poco cansada-

-Ohayou gosaimasu Tatsuki-chan, si tienes razón creo que no debería desvelarme tan tarde viendo películas pero ya sabes lo mucho que me gustan las de terror, son muy divertidas jajaja-le respondí algo nerviosa, como pude llegar a lucir así mi cabello estaba un poco despeinado, mis ojos se veían rojos y un poco hinchados sin mencionar las ojeras que destacaban por mi pálida tez.

-Mmm ok solo que no te lo hagas costumbre si, porque podrías enfermarte- dijo en un tono preocupado

-Hai, no te preocupes- le dije, entramos y nos dirigimos al salón de clases, nos sentamos y enseguida llego la sensei para comenzar la clase como de costumbre. Cuando trato de recordar esos momentos juntos no puedo dejar de llorar y no porque me duela retroceder a ese lugar, si no porque realmente me lastima pensar que no volveré a ser feliz como lo era junto a ti te extraño mi amor y jamás será lo mismo, eso que tuvimos no volverá, al igual que la persona que era antes esa Orihime alegre y tierna murió contigo, una lagrima cae por mi mejilla intento limpiarla antes de que alguien la note y giro mi vista de nuevo a la ventana.

A la hora del almuerzo mi mejor amiga me dijo que si comeríamos con nuestro amigos, mientras el resto del grupo, nos miraban como si esperaran una respuesta, no sé por qué intentan hacer como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, pero yo me excuse diciéndole -No gracias Tatsuki, es que debo terminar un proyecto para el taller de costura que olvide que debía entregar hoy, pero si quieres ve con ellos- y sonreí, como siempre ocultando lo que en verdad siento, pero que puedo hacer si solo quisiera estar contigo y volver a ser yo misma.

-Estás segura, porque te eh notado algo pensativa y distante, ¿te pasa algo? Por favor dime si - me respondió Tatsuki con una expresión preocupada, sus ojos lucían llorosos y confusos como si me rogara que le contara, pero yo solo agite los brazos, mientras sonreía–No no en serio, no me pasa nada y descuida estoy bien gracias por preocuparte Tatsuki-chan-

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea verdad, y que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites- me dijo en tono serio

-Si- y aunque no creo que me creyera, entendió que quería estar sola, porque desvié mi mirada y agache la cabeza

-Bueno estaremos en el jardín por si cambias de opinión- dijo mientras tomaba su almuerzo y se alejaba del salón de clases, yo solo sonreí y subí a la azotea, me senté y comencé a llorar, doushite te extraño tanto Ulquiorra…

**Never one without the other We made a pact**

**Sometimes when I miss you**

**I put those records on (whoa)**

**In another life**

**I would be your girl**

**We keep all our promises**

**Be us against the world**

**In another life**

**I would make you stay**

**So I don't have to say**

**You were the one that got away**

**The one that got away**

(Nunca uno sin él otro, hicimos un pacto

Algunas veces cuando te extraño

Pongo aquellos discos

En otra vida desearía ser tu chica

Manteniendo nuestras promesas

de ser nosotros contra el mundo

En otra vida haría que te quedaras

Así no tendría que decir

que tu eres el único que se fue

Él único que se fue)

Dime por que cuando tenemos algo que deseábamos no lo valoramos y cuando lo perdemos, lo deseamos aun más y lo único que queremos es poder regresar con esa persona, eso es lo que más me duele que ya no pueda volver atrás, se que debo tratar de olvidarte pero mi corazón se niega a ya no pensar en ti, no solo eras todo lo que amaba si no que también fuiste mi mejor amigo, me escuchabas y en cierto punto creo que me entendías y aunque sé que fue muy poco el tiempo juntos, fue de las mejores cosas de mi vida y lo más hermoso y perfecto que me ha pasado hasta ahora, tú eras el hombre que necesitaba, Ulquiorra eras el amor de mi vida y sé que debería dejar de pensar así ya que el dolor me mataría lentamente físicamente al saber que nunca serás mío completamente porque tal vez seas mío en mi mente y en espíritu pero tu cuerpo jamás volverá a mi lado, las lagrimas no se detienen son como una corriente de agua dentro del mar por más que dese detenerme no puedo evitarlo y nadie lo nota, me cuesta tanto seguir llorando

-Inoue ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?-su voz me hizo reaccionar y levante la cabeza

-¡Kurosaki-kun! Etto si no tengo nada, porque lo dices-le dije levantándome rápidamente del suelo y secándome las lágrimas con la manga de mi suéter –que haces aquí- le dije con una voz temblorosa

- Pues quería distraerme y estar sólo un momento para pensar, supongo que tuvimos la misma idea no?- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

-Hmp entonces quédate, descuida yo ya me iba nos vemos- corrí hacia las escaleras tratando de borrar todo rastro de haber llorado y acomodando mi cabello detrás de mis broches, pero su voz me detuvo

-Lo siento Inoue en verdad lo lamento-decía mientras bajaba los brazos y agachaba la mirada

-¿A qué te refieres?-conteste cuando me gire a verlo

-Por favor no tienes que actuar conmigo yo vi como se veían y oí lo que te dijo antes de desvanecerse en cenizas, te juro que si hubiera sabido lo que se significaba para ti no lo habría hecho lo que menos quería era lastimarte- respondió mirándome fijamente a los ojos

-Pero no se dé hablas en verdad lo siento pero debo irme, es tarde y debo terminar algo- me gire y baje corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta del sanitario de mujeres entre a uno de los cubículos y mi llanto siguió como si de una cascada se tratase, sé que es estúpido pensar que voy a verte una vez más, pero nunca perderé la esperanza de que nos encontremos y estemos juntos una noche mas, como aquella vez cuando la luna alumbraba mi habitan, entraste, te sentaste y me dijiste– Mujer dime que son los sentimientos, aquellos de los que hablas y dices que vienen del corazón humano-

Y yo te conteste-El corazón es de donde proviene el amor, el cual es un sentimiento que va mas allá de lo físico y quien en verdad lo conoce lo sabe valorar, ya que las palabras te amo es un lazo mutuo que hace que todo cambie-después de eso solo me besaste y te correspondí, tus besos lograban derretirme y hacerme vulnerable a ti, me besabas tan tierno y a la vez con tanta pasión, era como si no quisieras lastimarme pero yo quería sentirte mas y mas cerca, tus manos recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo bajando poco a apoco el vestido blanco que llevaba, yo solo atine en quitarte poco a poco tu chaqueta blanca y ese cinturón negro donde llevabas tu espada y después me tomaste y me acercaste tanto a ti que sentí que no respiraba y me hiciste tuya, yo solo creí que me estaba dejando llevar por ese momento, pero fue cuando terminamos abrazados en el sofá blanco de mi habitación sin nada más que la luz de la luna cubriéndonos y dormías junto a mí, que en verdad me di cuenta que no fue así, que sentía algo muy fuerte por ti y que no quería que te separaras de mi nunca mas ya que hubiese querido estar siempre así contigo, tu cabello negro y suave el cual amaba revolver, tu perfume con el cual con solo percibirlo lograba que me temblaran las piernas, y esos ojos los cuales no podía dejar de mirarlos me hipnotizaban y provocaban que no pudiera decirte que no, tu mirada me segaba y causaba que olvidase todo a mi alrededor.

**It's time to face the music**

**I'm no longer your muse**

**But in another life**

**I would be your girl**

**We keep all our promises**

**Be us against the world**

**In another life**

**I would make you stay**

**So I don't have to say**

**You were the one that got away**

**the one that got away**

(Es tiempo de darle la cara a la música

Ya no soy más tu musa

Pero en otra vida yo desearía ser tu chica

Manteniendo nuestras promesas

de ser nosotros contra el mundo

En otra vida haría que te quedaras

Así no tendría que decir

que tu eres el único que se fue

Él único que se fue)

En ese instante sonó el timbre que anunciaba que el receso había terminado, salí del cubículo me mire al espejo, me asegure de que los ojos no se me vieran demasiado rojos y corrí en dirección al salón de clases, por más que lo intente no sé como lograre volver a ser yo la niña tierna y alegre que solía ser antes de ti y de la que tú te enamoraste, ahora soy melancólica y solitaria me cuesta fingir lo que no puedo volver a ser y me duele intentar olvidar todo lo que pase en hueco mundo y no porque hubiese sido feo o aterrador si no porque aprendí mucho durante esos momentos, ya que encontré el amor verdadero y madure al comprender tanto sobre ti y tu forma de ser y no solo eso sino que aunque al principio fue duro perder mi vida como la conocía, también gane una nueva y mejor de la que tenia, siempre estuve sola desde que mi hermano murió y creí que así seria para siempre ya que no pensaba encontrar a una persona que lograra entenderme y escucharme como él lo hacía, pero tu llegaste y todo cambio me demostraste que podía confiar en ti y lo más importante tener confianza en mí misma para no volver a sentirme así y sé que al principio pensabas que solo eran una niña infantil, y tal vez tenias razón pero ahora creo que por fin entendí porque pensabas así, pero eh crecido y ahora sé que los sentimientos humanos no existen y si alguna vez los tuve los perdí contigo, mis amigos piensan que me afecto estar tanto tiempo encerrada en un lugar sin hacer nada, donde el día y la noche no se distinguen, existe un gran vacío y las paredes blancas te enferman, pero no, realmente extraño todo eso ya que nunca estuve sola, siempre estuviste tu y la luna.

Al terminar las clases tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la salida lo mas quiero es llegar y poder relajarme en mi casa, tomar un baño y tal vez comer un poco de udon con camarones y salsa de chocolate mmm, creo que es de los platillos que mas me gustan ah y tal vez de postre pase por cereal para comerlo con yogurt y caramelo o…

- ¡Hime espera!-

- Tatsuki-chan que pasa dime-

-Oye ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa y pasamos por un helado de camino para platicar?-

Me sentí mal porque la deje almorzar sola con el grupo y ella solo se preocupa por mí- Claro me parece buena idea- le dije sonriendo

-Hontouni-agite mi cabeza diciendo que si y me respondió-Perfecto solo déjame ir por mis cosas si-

-Ok te espero en la entrada del instituto- tal vez sea lo que necesite distraerme y pasar tiempo pensando en otras cosas, aun que creo que lo que Tatsuki quiere es que hablemos y que le cuente porque eh cambiado un poco en estos últimos meses, pero la verdad pienso que no me entendería, ella nunca ha perdido a un ser querido ni tan cercano como yo, además por mucho que se preocupe por mí no puede cambiar lo que ya paso.

**I shoulda told you what you meant to me (Whoa)**

**Cause now i pay the price**

**In another life**

**I would be your girl**

**We keep all our promises**

**Be us against the world**

**In another life**

**I would make you stay**

**So I don't have to say**

**You were the one that got away**

**The one that got away**

(Debí decirte lo que significabas para mi

Porque ahora tengo que pagar el precio

En otra vida desearía ser tu chica

Manteniendo nuestras promesas

de ser nosotros contra el mundo

En otra vida haría que te quedaras

Así no tendría que decir

que tu eres el único que se fue

Él único que se fue)

Bueno espero que no sea un poco OCC pero intente proyectarme un poco ya que esta canción me trae muchos recuerdos y aunque intento superar el pasado, se que me tomara más tiempo volver a enamorarme asi, ok ya demasiada autocompasión jajaja dejen reviews sip y espero actualizar pronto

Matta ne!


End file.
